fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
FEPC01
Magical Powers. Magical Transformations. Cure Enchantress. (魔法の力。 魔法の変換。 キュア エンチャントレス。 Mahō no chikara. Mahō no henkan. Kyua Enchantoresu.) is the first episode of Flying Enchantress! Pretty Cure. In this episode, Majo Chiyuri transforms into Cure Enchantress with the help of Witch and the Magical Brooch. Synopsis Witch and Spell are seen rushing through the Silver Rose Kingdom towards the throne room. They stop 3 meters away from the throne and in the throne sits the queen of Silver Rose Kingdom. The queen tells Witch and Spell to go down to Earth and find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure and to search for the Silver Orbs. Down on Earth, Majo Chiyuri is seen staring down at her English test sheet and sees that she got a goo score. She sighs and puts the test paper in her school bag while telling her best friend Hayashi Mei that her parents are going to be proud. Mei agrees with her. At an inter-section, the two girls say goodbye and Chiyuri turns left towards her house. She passes an ice-cream shop and stops than walks back to the shop and walks in. She walks out a few minutes later with chocolate ice-cream in her hand. A street away from her house, Chiyuri notices two cat-like toys walking towards the park. Chiyuri finishes up her ice-cream and looks to where she saw the two toys and gasps when she sees them looking at her. She half jogs over to the toys and kneels on her knee so she can pick them up. The blue and white cat-like toy yelps and falls out Chiyuri's arms in fright. The pink and white cat-like toy apologises to Chiyuri and introduces herself as Witch and that the other cat is Spell. Chiyuri drops Witch in shock. After getting over her shock, Chiyuri listens to the two mascots story and why they are on Earth. Chiyuri tells the two mascots that she would like to help and asks if there was a reason why they were on Earth. Spell tells her they are down on Earth because they have to find the Silver Orbs. Without thinking about the danger she would be in, Chiyuri says she'll help them and the mascots happily thank Chiyuri. Just as Chiyuri and the mascots are walking from the park, Beauty appears and creates a Tsuiseki from a water tap. Chiyuri freaks out and starts running only to find Beauty in front of her. Witch quickly gives Chiyuri a Magical Brooch and disappears and appears on the brooch. Spell tells Chiyuri to say the magic words and Chiyuri runs quickly away from Beauty and transforms into Cure Enchantress. Chiyuri, now as Cure Enchantress, faces her palms upright and blasts pink magic at the Tsuiseki, knocking it over. Cure Enchantress stands there shocked at what she did and after looking at herself, Witch tells Enchantress to look out and dodges the Tsuiseki's attack. Cure Enchantress uses her attack, Lovely Bond, to purify the Tsuiseki. Just as Enchantress was celebrating her first win on fighting as a Pretty Cure, Beauty tells her that the fight is not over and starts running towards Cure Enchantress. Major Events * This episode marks the first episode for Flying Enchantress! Pretty Cure. * Witch, Spell, Majo Chiyuri, Beauty and the Tsuiseki appear for the first time. * Chiyuri transforms into Cure Enchantress for the first time. * Cure Enchantress uses Lovely Bond to purify the Tsuiseki for the first time. Trivia * This is the first episode of Flying Enchantress! Pretty Cure. * This is the first episode that the episode ends with a one-on-one battle between a Cure and a subordinate. Characters Pretty Cure * Majo Chiyuri/ Cure Enchantress Mascots * Witch * Spell Witch Hunters * Beauty * Tsuiseki Supporting Characters * Hayashi Mei * Queen Category:Flying Enchantress! Pretty Cure Category:Flying Enchantress! Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:CureKanade's New Episodes Category:CureKanade - Episodes Category:CureKanade's Episodes Category:CureKanade